When We Where Younger
by Heart-Sam Evans-Heart
Summary: The glee kids when they were younger throughout the years. Told in different POV    Pairings: Rachel x Puck, Sam x Quinn, Kurt x Blaine, Tina x Mike, Finn x Santana, Santana x Brittany, Brittany x Artid.
1. 8 Years: Rachel

**Okay! This is my new fanfic, it will be great so please review and don't forget to read my other Quam fic You Again!**

**Summary: The glee kids when they were younger, told in the POV of each the kids. **

**Chapter 1. Rachel 8 Years Old. **

I was eight years old when I first moved to Lima, daddy was offered a promotion there and we instantly moved to Lima. To be totally honest I was kind of scared to be moving house, because what if nobody liked me. You see I was very happy back home because I had lots of friends and I knew that I would miss them very much.

The new house was amazing compared to my last which was rather small and only had a few rooms. My daddies had struck lucky with this one I guess it was like a mansion with so many rooms to explore I could be there for hours on end and actually not get bored.

The first thing that was on the top of my daddies priority list was enrolling me in classes of the art, I loved to sing and dance and I want to be a famous Broadway star when I grow older. Every Saturday we would go to the theatre and just have a lovely night, it was nice.

After moving in properly I decided to go and check out the area, maybe even try and make some friends. The neighbour hood seemed to be very quiet as I rode down the street on my bike I looked in each of the gardens. I knew that it was rude and my daddies brought me up to be better than that but I really just wanted to make a friend.

There I saw a boy who was all alone kicking a ball around in the street, I decided to approach him and introduce myself. "Hi" I said carefully as my bike came to a halt and I climbed off it, I gently took off my helmet, knee pads and elbow pads.

The boy just looked up from his ball and smiled "hi" he replied back.

"I'm Rachel, lets be friends"

The boy just smiled once more "puck" he replied.

I was very confused at what he had just said, I understood a lot of what my fathers say and they use a wide range of words but I didn't know of that, note to self: ask father later.

The boy shrugged before looking at her "Puck's my name" he said quietly.

"That's not a name" I stated before chuckling slightly. The boy seemed rather cute.

"My real name is Noah but I like being called Puck" he said.

I smiled once more before hugging him in a friendly gesture, I finally made a friend and his name was Noah.

It had been a few months since I moved to Lima and I had settled in ok, I had gotten a lot closer to Noah and we hung out almost everyday, but when I couldn't I would hang out with Mercedes, she was a girl who was in the same grade as me. We hung out at time but I still preferred to play with Noah, the best friend a girl could have.

It was a Friday afternoon and Noah's mom was picking me and him up from school, she was very nice to me, she would come round my house for afternoon tea with my daddies and they would talk. One time when they were round, Noah and I were sitting in my room watching Power Rangers. That's when Noah came up with a good idea, that we should play pretend, I was the pink Power Ranger and Noah was the evil bad guy who was set on trying to destroy me. We ran around the house like a pair of nutters until we grew tired and needed a rest, I gave Noah some lemonade and we sat in the hall on the stair case, I could hear my daddies talk to Mrs Puckerman about grown up things and I couldn't help but listen in to their conversation.

+_+ END OF POV +_+

The two daddies of Rachel Berry and the mother of Noah Puckerman sat in the living room of the Berry house having a spot of afternoon tea. It was regular thing that occurred ever since Rachel and Noah began to hang out together. Mrs Puckerman was ecstatic that her son had made a friend who made a good influence on him rather than his other friend Finn in which he was always getting into trouble with.

As for Rachel's fathers, they were just glad that Rachel had made a friend who seemed to care about her and someone who she could share her childhood memories with.

"I see that the children seem to be getting along with each other" Mrs Puckerman said as she took a small sip of her tea which was in a china cup.

Rachel's dad smiled at that "Yes they seem to be the best of friends, isn't that great?" he asked a little bit to loud.

"Maybe they will marry some day, that would be interesting" Rachel's other daddy replied before staring out of the window lost in thought. He knew that when Rachel would get older that she would fall in love and eventually have to move out but that was to happen many years from now, they were dreading the day that she moves out as they would lose their baby girl but they still had at least a good ten years left before that day comes. At least if she actually marry Noah, they knew that she was in good hands, he was a smart, caring boy who loved Rachel to bits.

"Yes that would be wonderful we would have years to plan the wedding" Mrs Puckerman replied with a small chuckle "It would be magnificent".

As Rachel and Puck sat outside in the hall of the Berry residence listening to their parents intriguing conversation they both gagged at the mention of each other getting married to one another. "Eeww" she both said at the same time before running off from one another.

Little did they know that their parents heard and it was all part of their plan.

**Ok so there is the first chapter. What did you think? Should I continue it? **

**If I do for the next few chapters it will be in a different persons POV of their life at age 8. **

**Please Review!**


	2. 8 Years: Puck

**Thanks for the reviews, I have decided to continue this story.**

**Chapter2: 8 Years - Puck **

I have always wanted to be Spiderman, ever since I was five its all I have ever dreamed about. Being able to swing around the buildings using a web, it sounds awesome. That was my life's ambition and hope that maybe some day a radioactive spider would come along and bite me so I would become Spiderman. I knew that it would never happen but I always believed that it could, just that bit of hope inside.

My mother gave me the name Noah but all my friends call me Puck, I think Puck has a nice ring to it way better than Noah. I live with my mom because my dad works all the time - at least that's what my mom tells me that's were he is but I haven't seen him for quite some time.

I am a boy in case you hadn't noticed and I am badass, that's my goal in life to be a badass. Although when I am with my best friend Rachel she never seems to acknowledge that. She always seems to be kind around me and doesn't stop talking, I call her crazy Berry and she just calls me Noah, which really irritates me to the bone why cant she call me Puck what everybody else calls me.

My other best friend, Finn who I would do all the stuff that little boys do sees me as a badass is the one who I can annoy all the time and tease for the way he acts. Its actually quite funny the way he just sits there and takes the crap from me, I know I shouldn't be laughing but after all I am badass. Haha.

I am only eight years old and my mom has already got the rest of my life planned out. She is saving up for some tuition for this private school that she wants me to go - I totally don't want to go to an all boys private school, there has to be girls. And also my mom along with my best girlfriend - who is just a best friend who is a girl not an girlfriend, Rachel's parents are planning on us to get married. Ugh I am only eight years old and I have to think about marriage at my age I should be out having fun with Finny and Rach.

It was a sunny day during the month of July and Rachel, Finn and Puck were all round Puck's house with there parents having a huge barbeque. Puck's mom's friends were there to and brought their children, Quinn, Kurt and Mike. Quinn used to be really close to Puck and Finn but they grew apart when Quinn moved to the next town over to live with her grandparents.

"Hello Noah" Rachel greeted him with a kiss on the cheek, Puck couldn't help but blush at that small friendly action that she performed.

"Hey Rach" Finn interrupted as he walked over and hugged her closely, a little to close for Puck's liking. Puck was clearly jealous at the fact that Finn was trying to steal his girl away from him.

"Finny" Rach replied before to, kissing him on the cheek.

Puck couldn't take it anymore that was his Rachel, he met her first, he was her first friend that she made in Lima, he was the one that she would spend her time with. Not Finn Hudson of all people.

Puck quickly grabbed Rachel by the hand and pulled her away from Finn, he had no idea why and what he was about to do, this could turn out as the biggest mistake in his life but he chose to continue. He quickly pulled her towards him and placed a sweet and gentle kiss upon her lips, that was Noah Puckerman's first kiss and at the age of 8. Little did he know that it was Rachel Berry's first kiss also.

**Cute ****J. Let me know what you think!**

**Sorry it's awfully short, I wrote it quickly because I have to write and essay on Louis Francois Cartier. **

**Remember to Review! I am open to ideas.! :p **


End file.
